


The Comforts of Home

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days of hopping galaxies are behind them and McCoy is discovering that retirement isn’t quite what he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts of Home

The rain poured down in a steady sheet as the people of San Francisco rushed to get inside and out of the storm. One lone figure though seemed to be oblivious to the weather as he walked slowly home from where his bus had gotten stuck further up the street.

McCoy pulled the collar of his coat higher up as thunder clapped overhead, but didn’t walk any faster. He had had a lot to think about lately and now seemed as good at time as any to do so. It wasn’t a pleasant topic to consider so McCoy thought he might as well mull it over while he was miserable. He had been avoiding it for a while now; it had been easy enough to do. With the crew being de-commissioned and people planning things left and right it had been hectic for several weeks following the Klingon peace conference. Now that all the hoopla was dying down McCoy found that he could no longer ignore the changes going on around him. How Spock was throwing himself into his new career that was going to take him off planet all the time. How Jim had taken to glaring at the final commendations that were displayed on the living room wall. Thanking them for their years of service to Starfleet. And if he wasn’t doing that than Jim was thumbing through advertisements for orbital skydiving and freighter ships looking for new crewmembers. McCoy could admit that it all scared him. Spock wanted to keep busy away from them, and Jim was growing more restless by the day. McCoy felt like the odd man out, because he seemed to be the only one enjoying their so called golden years. He liked that they were getting a full night’s sleep on a regular basis now, instead of being thrown out of bed by red alerts. He liked that he could just throw on his bathrobe and spend the morning sipping coffee in the kitchen. Or go out and read the news leisurely in a chair on the balcony. He liked just being home and safe, enjoying a secure and quiet life. But that wasn’t what Jim and Spock wanted, and if they didn’t want that would they still want him? Or would he be left behind as just another part of life that was over with now? He really was wary about returning home because he wasn’t sure he much longer it was going to be his home.

All too soon he was there though, looking up at the house that sat near the water. They had a view of the bay where they had crashed landed that Klingon ship with two humpbacked whales in tow some years ago. McCoy couldn’t help but smile at the memory. It had been a good life. If it was all over now he would have to find some way to live with it.

Well there was no point putting the rejection off any longer, he had already spent too much in the rain already.

McCoy made his way up to the door stopping momentarily as he entered the access code to release a loud sneeze into his sleeve. Yeah he’d really spent too much time in the rain, and he hadn’t been feeling all that well since leaving in the morning.

He got inside and hung up his dripping jacket in the closet. He shivered and was glad to see that the fireplace was on.

“Bones, is that you?”

“No, it’s your friendly neighbourhood burglar. Give me all your valuables.”

Jim came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, the meeting ran long and then the bus broke down and I had to walk the last three blocks.”

“Well get in here and warm up before you catch your death.”

McCoy would have started in on how being out in the rain didn’t get people sick, but was cut off when he sneezed again

Jim gave him a sympathetic look. “Seems like you already have.”

Jim put one arm around McCoy and steered him to the living room, putting him down on the chair closest to the fireplace. Then he disappeared into the next room and returned a moment later with a warm brandy.

“Thanks, Jim.”

“You’re welcome. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes.”

“Well at least let me help set the table.”

McCoy started to get up, only to wilt down in the chair again under Jim’s stern captain's glare.

Jim went back to the kitchen and ten minutes later McCoy joined him in the dining room, where he did manage to at least put a spoon in the casserole.

He was surprised to see that the table was set for three though, and even more surprised when Spock came out of the kitchen and sat down next to him.

“Spock? I thought you were supposed to be having a conference call with your father tonight.”

“I postponed it when Jim informed me that you weren’t feeling well.”

Spock placed his hand against McCoy’s forehead. McCoy glared at him and ducked away from his touch.

“Spock, you can’t do that. It’s nothing really and no one is getting out of anything because of me! You have to finish that assignment by Friday.”

“Leonard, I am still capable of prioritizing my work to complete it on time, and I feel having dinner with you and Jim is more valuable to me.”

“Oh,” McCoy responded, and then busied himself putting dinner on his plate. He hadn’t been expecting that, but being all together was something he always wanted more of, so he was more than happy to drop the subject.

“Scotty sent me a message today,” Jim said. “His boat is finally ready and he wants us to come out and help christen it in the summer.”

“Where will he travel to first?” Spock asked.

“He said he’ll go wherever the wind takes him,” Jim said, sweeping his hand in a grand gesture, pushing his glasses, that he’d left carelessly on the table, aside as he did.

“Jim, watch your glasses! Do you know how many paycheques I sacrificed for those after you went and pawned the last ones?!”

“Bones, it was the only thing of any value and every life on Earth was at stake.”

McCoy just rolled his eyes. “Always with the excuses.”

***

McCoy stared at his reflection in the mirror as he finished putting on his pyjamas. Whoever said he aged like fine wine was full of it. He looked like a scarecrow. How had he managed to get so old?

He jumped as hands came up and began massaging his shoulders.

“You are tense, Leonard.”

McCoy forced himself to relax into Spock’s touch. “Guess I am.”

“You are working too hard.”

“This from the man who’s starting a whole new career?” McCoy asked, the question coming out a bit harsher than he meant it to.

Spock raised an eyebrow at his tone. “Do you not approve, Leonard?”

“It’s your career you do what you want with it. It’s-it’s just…for so long we’ve been doing all this crazy galaxy hopping together. It’s strange to think that you’ll be going out there and I’ll be the one keeping the home fires burning.”  


McCoy went to their bed and sunk down on it, his shoulders drooping. “All my talk about being an old country doctor you’d think I would be more excited about retirement.”

“Why are you so worried about being alone here? “ Jim asked as he came out of the master bathroom. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere, Bones.”

“Jim, we both know you never like to stay in one place for long. You’ll be off again soon enough, looking for the next great adventure.”

“There are lots of adventures to be found here on Earth, Bones, we can do that together.”

McCoy remembered the orbital skydiving brochure and snorted. “What a great idea, Jim, because the last time you wanted to re-live your youth you fell off a mountain!”

Jim grinned sheepishly.

“Besides, you’ll find your way back to the stars sooner than you think, the Enterprise B is still launching on Friday right?” McCoy asked as he got under the covers.

“I’m not going to that pompous press show!” Jim announced as he slid into bed. “Especially since you two now have ironclad excuses not to go. I’m starting to think you got sick on purpose, Bones.”

McCoy just sniffled in response and Spock rolled his eyes as he got into bed with them. “Jim, it is an important occasion-”

“That will go on just as well without me. I’m not going.”

Spock acquiesced. “Very well we shall go visit Saavik instead. She told me she would be in San Francisco this weekend. We can meet her early when I have finished at the Vulcan embassy.”

Jim’s face brightened. “Is she bringing Tasha with her?”

“Yes, Tasha wanted to tour the Academy.”

“She’s thinking about the Academy already?”

“She turns twelve in the fall, Jim, and that is the acceptance age for Starfleet’s youth program.”

Jim groaned and buried his face in the pillows. “My god we really are getting old. My granddaughter is joining the service.”

McCoy sat up. “Oh, that reminds me, Joanna’s ship is coming in the week after next and she wants to come by for dinner, she said she had big news for us.”

“Do you think she finally popped the question to what’s his name?” Jim asked.

“I don’t care if they ever get married. I just want to know if they’re going to have a baby.”

Spock sighed. “I do not understand why you are so fixated on the linage or lack thereof of your offspring, Leonard.”

“Yes, Spock, I know it probably makes me a barbaric throwback, but dammit I want grand-kids!”

That announcement was a bit too much strain on his voice and McCoy started coughing. Jim and Spock rubbed their hands across his back in small, soothing circles.

“Joanna would likely be more receptive to such discussions if you are healthy. I would suggest we rest, Leonard.”

“Anything you say, Spock,” he said, as he lay back down and closed his eyes. He shifted around to be comfortable, but after a moment he shivered; and Spock put an arm around him and pulled him in tight against his body.

McCoy smiled and wrapped his arm around Jim, pulling the three of them together.

“Love you, Bones…more than the stars.”

It was good to be home.

The End


End file.
